candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 46/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 45/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 47/Dreamworld | nexttype = Moves }} | score = 30,000 | moves = 15 }} Difficulty *There are six colours present, which is one more than in its counterpart in Reality. *The double jellies are in the liquorice locks. *The icings can be easily cleared by using wrapped candies with striped candies. *15 moves are not a lot to clear 9 double jellies. *The moon scale is unstable. *The jellies are worth 18,000 points. Hence, an additional 12,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy Part 1: The Icings *In order to meet the goal to clear all of the jelly squares, you first need to clear the icing on the outside. There are no jelly boxes underneath the icing, but it will be easy to clear these first. *Focus on clearing the icings in sections. Start clearing the boxes from the top and sides to allow more candies onto the board. Part 2: The Liquorice Locks and Jelly *Once the icings have been cleared, you can focus on clearing the liquorice and jelly. Creating special candies will help you to clear more boxes with fewer moves. *Wrapped candies are very useful in this level since the jelly blocks are very close to one another in a square shape. Part 3: The Moon Scale *When the scale is full you will have fewer colours on the board, allowing you to increase your points and create multiple special candy combinations. *When trying to clear the board, do not forget to look out for Odus to return with two new colours to balance. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. Moreover, its Reality counterpart has five colours for all the moves available. This makes it much harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 18,000 points. Hence, an additional 42,000 points for two stars and an additional 72,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 20.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *Even though the three star score requirement is the same as its Reality counterpart, an extra colour and the unstable moon scale can make it hard to reach. *The blockers will consume a huge amount of moves to clear them. Coupled with the position of the jellies makes it hard to sustain huge point cascades. *The moon scale is unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades risky during regular moves. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, coupled with six candy colours and the position of the jellies, 15 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for 1 move. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has five colours for 15 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 6.67% of the Reality counterpart has fewer colours in the Dreamworld counterpart even if the board has four colours during moon struck. Moreover, special candies can only be activated during moon struck as any special candies created during moon struck may cause Odus to fall over if they are activated during regular moves. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Moreover, the unstable moon scale makes it even harder to create special candies without dangerously tilting the moon scale. Trivia *This is one of the six-colour levels which has five colours in its counterpart in Reality. Notes Miscellaneous Info #9 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 18,000 points #(60,000 - 50,000) points / 50,000 points x 100% = 20.00% #1 move / 15 moves x 100% = 6.667% #This point may be less critical due to the unstable moon scale making it hard to activate special candies. In fact, moon struck removes two colours instead of one when it occurs. #Huge point cascades are dangerous during regular moves due to the unstable moon scale. #Four colours makes it easier to sustain cascades and accidential activation of special candies required to earn a huge amount of points. #The limited number of moves after moon struck makes it more critical to pass the level during the moon struck. Hence, the player will likely earn a huge amount of points during that time. Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 46 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 46 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Aurora Chocorealis levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 15 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with an unstable moon scale Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Easy levels to earn two stars Category:Somewhat easy levels to earn three stars Category:Levels with more candy colours than Reality